<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Sickness and In Health by Dagonet (AgentDagonet)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155414">In Sickness and In Health</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDagonet/pseuds/Dagonet'>Dagonet (AgentDagonet)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eggsy didn't imagine growing old, Kinda, M/M, Sickfic, but he's domestically pleased with the result so far, snarky domestic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDagonet/pseuds/Dagonet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: If you can do angst, or a form of it. Future Harry/Eggsy? Where Eggsy is home taking care of his 80 year old husband with pneumonia. Bonus if Eggsy is Arthur. So sort of hurt/comfort over angst. Thank you!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/350969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Sickness and In Health</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          Eggsy hadn’t ever really thought about getting to this point. Not in a suicidal way, he didn’t think, but in the way he assumed all people thought of getting older- as an idea, but not something to really plan for. You could plan for death, and you could plan for the next day or even the next year, but <em>decades?</em> Those were flights of fancy.</p><p>Especially in their line of work.</p><p>          But Eggsy tapped out of his Arthur coms and pulled off his coat as he came in the door, and hung them on the peg just inside. He came in quietly, and tried to carefully adjust the bags in his hands. He’d noticed they were running low on your sick in bed staples, mostly because for some odd reason getting older didn’t make your immune system stronger past a certain point, and stopped at the shops on his way home. </p><p>          He couldn’t hear rustling upstairs, which made him think that Harry was still in bed- which would be a good thing, as Eggsy’d only been out from the house for a couple hours and his husband was on strict bed rest. Not that Harry usually listened to such instructions, comas notwithstanding, but he’d drugged his morning tea to help ensure it was at least marginally followed.</p><p>          (technically consensually, if there was such a thing- amongst the plethora of paperwork they’d filled out for Kingsman after their marriage Merlin had slipped in a ‘for their own good’ clause that basically gave them free reign to do anything they deemed necessary to keep their partner alive and in good health. Needless to say their interpretations of such were loose at best and ridiculous at worst.</p><p>          This was not the first drugging of consumables ‘for their own good’ as you could likely guess)</p><p>          Eggsy made short work of pulling together some soup and tea, and a bottle of the fruity sugar-pretending-to-be-healthy electrolyte drink Harry preferred, and placed it all on a tray to be brought up to the bath. He ran the water for a short while before plugging it to let it fill, adding a small amount of salts to the water before entering the bedroom and softly kissing his drowsy husband.</p><p>          ‘C’mon, love, up you get.’ There was the standard amount of grumbling as Harry turned over, but Eggsy simply pulled the covers from his body and laughed at his expense. ‘I’ve got you a bath runnin’ and some soup that I gone and made with my own fair hands; you really gonna ignore that? Me? Your husband-’</p><p>          ‘If you’d stop nattering about you’d notice that I’m up,’ a hacking cough, ‘Well, awake, you actually have me a bit trapped, my dear.’ Harry’s eyes were certainly clearer than they’d been a moment before, and Eggsy hastily helped him from bed before herding him unceremoniously toward the tub. Harry slapped a hand away when he tried to help undress him, and levelled a halfhearted glare as Eggsy hovered near the rim of the tub after shutting off the water.</p><p>          ‘You <em>do</em> know that I’ve cared for myself just fine without you, right?’ Harry growled, eyes flashing a glare that Eggsy knew was hollow but still struck true.</p><p>          ‘Just cos you can do it don’t mean you <em>should.</em> I’m here, and I love you- you just get to deal with it. It’s <em>literally</em> what you signed up for with this.’ Eggsy wriggled his left hand in the air, making sure to catch the simple band on the light. </p><p>          Sometimes, the only way to get through to Harry was to brush hurts off. Other times he’d have to fight back with harsh words and actions- but pneumonia was humiliating as it was. There was no need to make them both miserable.</p><p>          Eggsy’d guilt him for it once he was better.</p><p>          Harry gave in, and Eggsy pretended not to hear the pleased sound his husband made in response to having his hair washed and feet rubbed.</p><p>          Eggsy’d never bothered to imagine growing old. He’d definitely never imagined doing so with someone else, when he’d vaguely thought about the future. But he couldn’t imagine being happier than he was in this moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always feel free to find me on tumblr at <a href="http://www.agentdagonet.tumblr.com">AgentDagonet</a> feel free to send me prompts or recs or just pop by to chat :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>